User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 2 - Day 6
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4 and Day 5; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 2. This is the Overseer, back for the 6th day of the event. 6 tributes remain and no team is full anymore. It is a free-for-all. I am sure that we will see some interesting events today. Arenia and the Orc seem to be teaming up, as is Cinon and the Khajiit. Well there goes the free-for-all out the window. Lyrissa is confident, good, she should be. Levi is going crazy. Everything seems to be in order at night. Well in the morning I have something special planned for the tributes. Bologra is staying away, clearly the cornucopia was not worth the risk in his opinion. Maybe Levi should have followed the Orc's lead. Arenia has gotten her first kill, so I can no longer call her useless and it was an impressive kill. Levi had two kills under his belt and was the husband of the previous winner. I guess the Dracis aren't going to claim a double victory. Lyrissa! NO! You damned Argonian cheat! She can't die, she was the last Daedra! This is unacceptable! Not even Ja'Zahn's pathetic crying over the painting that we sent him for his friends is making me feel better. That damned Argonian better be murdered brutally during the next few hours or I am going to snap! The Khajiit is still depressed. Arenia is getting food and the f*cking Argonian is stealing from Bologra. Damn it! Unacceptable! That is it, I've had it! This is a bit unorthodox but you leave me no choice Cinon. You will die this day no matter what! Release the Hounds! The Orc managed to get away. The Half-Breed picked the worst time to try to kill the Khajiit. She just cost them both their lives. That is good to see, but I am more interested in the....yes! Hahaha, eaten alive by the hounds. A fitting death for that bastard. Ah, that felt good. Well....I suppose that Bologra is the only one left. I guess he won. Let's look over the deaths of the 5 tributes and then we can wrap up this season. Maybe I acted a bit rash, but there is nothing I can do now. The Orc has won, proving that his race is the strongest and the best at survival. I am sure that Malacath is very proud of his followers. We will look at the placements of the tributes, the statistics and the summary of the season. Well I hope that you found the season entertaining. I am not sure when we will have a third one, as the Daedric Princes have wasted a considerable amount of their power to transport all these past 48 tributes to and from their universes. Regardless, I will oversee the event when it does. Goodbye for now, fellow Daedra. _____________________________ Season 2 is over. It was shorter than the previous one but still pretty entertaining. I don't know when I will make a season 3, since my midterms will start next week. So it won't be for another month at the earliest. If you wish to hold your own simulation with this cast of characters use the following link. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale